kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion:Mithril
=Donc... traductions. Corrigez-moi au besoin Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît !!= Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Éclat de mithril': **Compléter la Page déchirée de la Maison de Coco Lapin **Compléter la Coupe Philoctète seul **Sauver 42 chiots **Envoyer la deuxième Carte Postale **Donner à Maître Hibou le troisième Noix rare **Marque Trio bleue aux Portes du Colisée **Marque Trio rouge au Manoir d'Oogie **Marque Trio verte dans la bouche de Monstro **Trouver dans un coffre dans la Joaillerie à la Ville de Traverse **Trouver dans un coffre au Deuxième Quartier Les autres choses qui ne sont pas traduites sont : examine a book at the Bizarre Room; examine a plant at the Bizarre Room; give an Elixir to a flower at the Lotus Forest; cast Fire on a red clam at the Undersea Valley; cast Blizzard on a blue clam at the Undersea Gorge; cast Thunder on a yellow clam at the Triton's Palace; Blue Trinity Mark at the Throat; Red Trinity Mark at the Treasure Room; Green Trinity Mark at the Bizarre Room; chest at the Item Workshop; chest at the Tent; chest at the Waterfall Cavern; chest at the Cave: Hall; chest at the Treasure Room; chest at the Sunken Ship; chest at the Below Deck; chest at the Clock Tower available at 3:00; chest at the Clock Tower available at 11:00; chest at the Wood: Meadow; chest at the Bouncing Spot. *'Mithril': **Compléter la Coupe Pégase seul **Sauver 51 chiots **Envoyer la cinquième Carte Postale **Marque Trio verte aux Portes du Colisée **Trouver dans un coffre au Repaire d'Ursula **Trouver dans un coffre à la Bibliothèque de la Forteresse Oubliée Les autres choses qui ne sont pas traduites sont : Complete the Bouncing Spot Torn Page; attack a clam at the Undersea Valley; attack a clam at the Below Deck; cast Fire at the campfire at the Pooh's House; break open log at the Bouncing Spot; examine a red crystal at the Lift Stop; Green Trinity Mark at the Treetop; chest at the Green Room; chest at the Tea Party Garden; chest at the Tree House; chest at the Jungle: Vines; chest at the Waterfall Cavern; chest at the Agrabah: Main Street; chest at the Relic Chamber; chest at the Chamber 5; chest at the Chamber 6; chest at the Clock Tower available at 6:00; chest at the Base Level; ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Éclat de mithril': **Trouver dans un coffre au Manoir abandonné **Trouver dans deux coffres au Circuit du tram **Trouver dans un coffre à la Terrasse du Couchant **Trouver dans un coffre à la Chambre de Belle **Trouver dans un coffre à la Poste de contrôle **Trouver dans deux coffres au Jardin du Château Disney **Trouver dans un coffre à l'Embarcadère; **Trouver dans deux coffres à Agrabah (endroit principal de la ville) **Trouver dans un coffre aux Terres arides Les autres choses qui ne sont pas traduites sont : chest at The Woods; chest at the Central Station; chest at the Tower Entryway; chest at the Borough; chest at the Bamboo Grove; chest at the Mountain Trail; two chests at the the West Hall; chest at the Secret Passage; chest at the West Wing; chest at the Courtyard; chest at the Cave of the Dead: Passage; chest at the Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber; chest at the Underworld Caverns: Entrance; two chests at the Underworld Caverns: Lost Road; chest at The Lock; chest at the Town; chest at the Isla de Muerta: Cave Mouth; chest at the Isla de Muerta: Moonlight Nook; chest at the Bazaar; chest at the Cave of Wonders: Entrance; chest at the Cave of Wonders: Valley of Stone; chest at the Graveyard; chest at the Elephant Graveyard; *'Pierre de mithril': Chest at the Tower Wardrobe; chest at the the Mansion: Foyer; chest at the the Mansion: Dining Room; chest at the Corridors; chest at the Pooh Bear's House; chest at the Canyon; chest at the Cave of the Dead: Passage; chest at the Underworld Caverns: Lost Road; chest at the Courtyard; chest at the Waterway; chest at the Rampart; chest at the Agrabah; chest at the Palace Walls; chest at the Cave of Wonders: Valley of Stone; chest at the Halloween Town Square; chest at the Hinterlands; chest at the Candy Cane Lane; chest at the Gorge; chest at the Elephant Graveyard; chest at the Pride Rock; chest at the Wildebeest Valley; chest at the Wastelands; chest at the Jungle; chest at the Fragment Crossing; chest at the Memory's Skyscraper; chest at the Ruin and Creation's Passage. *'Mythril Gem': Chest at the Postern; chest at the Corridors; chest at the Piglet's House; chest at The Spooky Cave; chest at the Canyon; chest at the Town; chest at the Bazaar; chest at the Candy Cane Lane; chest at the Wildebeest Valley; chest at the Underground Concourse; chest at the Nothing's Call; chest at the Naught's Skyway. *'Mythril Crystal': Chest at the Corridors; chest at the Rabbit's House; chest at The Spooky Cave; chest at the Pit Cell; chest at the Throne Room; chest at the Ship Graveyard: Seadrift Row; chest at the Underground Concourse; chest at the the Tunnelway; chest at the the Sunset Terrace; chest at the the Mansion: Foyer; chest at the the Mansion: Dining Room; chest at the Fragment Crossing; chest at the Memory's Skyscraper; chest at the Naught's Skyway; chest at the Ruin and Creation's Passage. Synthesized items ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Mythril materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Elixir (3 Mythril Stone) *Megalixir (3 Mythril Stone) *Mega-Potion (3 Mythril Shard) *Mega-Ether (3 Mythril Shard) *Drive Recovery (3 Mythril Shard) *High Drive Recovery (3 Mythril Shard) *AP Boost (1 Mythril Gem) *Magic Boost (1 Mythril Gem) *Defense Boost (1 Mythril Crystal) *Power Boost (1 Mythril Crystal) *Firaga Bangle (5 Mythril Shard) *Firagun Bangle (5 Mythril Shard) *Blizzaga Armlet (5 Mythril Shard) *Blizzagun Armlet (5 Mythril Shard) *Thundaga Trinket (5 Mythril Shard) *Thundagun Trinket (5 Mythril Shard) *Midnight Anklet (5 Mythril Shard) *Chaos Anklet (5 Mythril Shard) *Acrisius (5 Mythril Stone) *Acrisius+ (5 Mythril Stone) *Power Band (5 Mythril Stone) *Buster Band (5 Mythril Stone) *Garnet Ring (3 Mythril Stone) *Diamond Ring (3 Mythril Stone) *Mythril Ring (3 Mythril Stone) *Orichalcum Ring (3 Mythril Stone) *Soldier Earring (3 Mythril Gem) *Fencer Earring (3 Mythril Gem) *Mage Earring (3 Mythril Gem *Slayer Earring (3 Mythril Gem) *Expert's Ring (3 Mythril Crystal) *Master's Ring (3 Mythril Crystal) *Petit Ribbon (3 Mythril Crystal) *Ribbon (3 Mythril Crystal) *Moon Amulet (1 Mythril Crystal) *Star Charm (1 Mythril Crystal) *Ultima Weapon (1 Mythril Crystal)